


its reasonin' made lucid and cool

by GreyishBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Cuddles, Do you guys see a pattern this is all I wanna write, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, So sue me, everyone deserves cuddles, everyone lives in the tower, soft, there's zero spoken dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue
Summary: 5 times Clint sought out comfort from Bucky, and 1 time Bucky sought it out instead.My first 5+1, be gentle.Written for Winterhawk Bingo Square: Team Movie Night Cuddles





	its reasonin' made lucid and cool

**1**

The knock on the door isn't unexpected, but Bucky feels a thrill cross his spine anyway. Clint had offered to bring snacks by and some movie he insisted was a Must See. Bucky and Clint had spent a few nights together like this, casual and catching up on whatever Clint thought Bucky needed to know in the 'modern era'. With each new film and new snack food (though pizza was stubbornly recurring), Bucky would find himself laughing more easily, a bit less twitch to his body at having someone near him. 

He wouldn't classify the beginnings of their friendship as easy. Nothing was really easy after years at the hands of HYDRA, but Clint's unassuming manner and dry humor went a long way to making it easier. He never seemed to mind when Bucky would tense, on edge from a foreign sound or sudden movement. His eyes didn't seem full of pity or anger about it, which was a sweet relief to Bucky's frayed nerves.

So when, part way through Princess Bride, Clint slumped against his side gently Bucky didn't entirely lose his cool. The warm press of the taller man's thigh and shoulder against his own was more exciting than terrifying. That on it's own felt like a whole host of things worth exploring, but Bucky stubbornly set those thoughts aside and willed himself to relax into the touch. The rumble of Clint's laughter was right against his chest now, a new warm thing that Bucky suddenly and fiercely decided he treasured.

On the television, two men skirted each other on a cliff edge with swords; (Bucky wasn't even going to pretend he had picked up more than one or two character names in his distracted state.) On the well worn, mostly faded-but-still-sorta-red couch, Bucky gathered the courage he definitely had and shifted his arm so it draped over the line of Clint's shoulders. Clint just settled himself in closer with a small happy noise and a soft grin flashing up at Bucky before his eyes settled back on the screen. By the end of the movie, Clint was sprawled easily in his lap snoring softly, and Bucky realized he was gonna have to watch the entire thing again to remember any of it. He was far too occupied with the shape and warmth of the blonde in his lap, who hadn't given a damn that it was Bucky's metal arm wrapped around him.

**2**

Another frosted over nightmare, red tinted and scream filled, had Bucky dragging himself into the communal kitchen at an ungodly hour of the night. Sure, his own apartment had a coffee maker, but the quiet of the space seemed heavy and not far enough from his traitorous bed. When he finally reached his destination, the shape of a sleepy archer slumped against the counter relaxed Bucky a little. The coffee maker was already making it’s little soothing sounds as it cycled up. 

Bucky settled himself with his back to the counter, a few feet from Clint in case the man needed his space. It was only when Bucky gave a half-hearted little wave of his hand that Clint looked up, startled but not unhappy. He pointed in the general direction of his ears to indicate his aids weren’t present with a small shrug like an apology. Bucky just snorted and rolled his eyes in answer, like that would ever bother him. The small pleased smile that flickered across Clint’s face squeezed a bit on Bucky’s heart. A few comfortable quiet moments passed between them before Clint gathered up two mugs and filled them, handing the first to Bucky. He stopped for a moment after sipping his own cup, a little bit of indecision on his features before he just… leaned into Bucky’s chest and settled his forehead on the cool metal shoulder. 

This time Bucky didn’t have to will his muscles to loosen, they were already relaxed by the warmth of coffee and of Clint. Bucky slowly raised the hand not holding onto his mug into Clint’s hair and gently carded his fingers through the short blonde locks. It should maybe have felt a bit awkward, standing in the kitchen wrapped together and drinking coffee over one another’s shoulders, but instead it just felt safe. The last dregs of the nightmare slipped out of Bucky’s mind when Clint nuzzled sleepily against his neck. He pulled away gently to sign _‘couch?’_ and Clint nodded in answer. When they settled themselves in to watch some mindless show, Bucky already had an arm up and ready for Clint to slide under and he obliged easily. Sleep took Bucky gently back with the warmth of the other man against him.

**3**

The mission hadn’t gone amazingly, though they had at least managed to find the intel they were sent to retrieve. Bucky grumbled his way through wrapping Clint’s turned ankle and doing an improbable amount of other small first aid. Once the archer was covered in bandaids and wraps, they settled down to wait for extraction. Bucky hated the waiting around, his mind replaying every mistake that led to Clint getting hurt, every possible other decision he could have made. 

Clint heaved a sigh and carefully settled himself right into Bucky’s space, awkwardly holding his injured leg out to the side. It was instinct by now to wrap him up into the relative safety of metal and flesh arms, and Bucky couldn’t help but feel less anxious at the happy chuckle Clint tried to press into his collarbone through layers of tactical vest.  
At the first sounds of the quin-jet’s arrival Clint quickly scrambled back from out of Bucky’s arms and gathered up what little gear he had, stumbled his way upright. The abrupt disconnect felt... odd, but Bucky didn’t question it, just picked up the rest and made for the jet’s opening cargo door.

**4**

Bucky jolted upright in his bed, the fading echo of a knock on his door. He glanced at the clock to see it was a bit after 3am, worked his way out of the tangled sheets while wondering who the hell would be here so late. Opening the door to find a red-eyed and slightly embarrassed looking Clint wasn’t what he expected. Clint shoving forward into his arms like he needed the contact desperately felt a bit new too. Every other time they had ended up wrapped in each other had started softly, like Clint was worried that Bucky would break away if he moved too quickly. But this… this was something altogether different, and the hitch of Clint’s breath when Bucky’s arms folded across his back was a terrifying thing. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but Clint had always just let him feel without prying, so Bucky gave him the same consideration. 

Bucky gently guided them over to their usual space on the couch, and laid himself out along the length of it before offering his open arms back up to Clint. The blonde half fell, half settled in and buried his face into Bucky’s chest. Bucky knew that nightmares didn’t plague only him, so he gently rubbed his hands up and down Clint’s back, as soothing as he could be.How the man managed to tuck himself down small enough to be entirely wrapped in by Bucky was a mystery for the ages, but somehow he did. When the sniffles died down entirely, Bucky couldn’t help himself from pressing a gentle kiss into Clint’s hair. 

Bucky woke the next morning alone on his couch, and his heart felt heavy for it. 

**5**

Bucky was a little concerned when he didn’t see Clint for the next few days. It was unlike the archer to be so scarce, and it made Bucky realize how much a part of his days had been better for his presence. So Bucky started looking. The range was empty, Clint’s apartment door didn’t bring an answer, and Nat either didn’t know where he was or wouldn’t say. Bucky finally made his way to the roof to see Clint huddled near the edge, a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders to stave off the chill wind. Clint tensed when Bucky came to sit next to him, and avoided looking over. Bucky, never one to back down, just looked out to the sprawling city view before them. 

Bucky tried his best to suppress the shiver running through him at a particularly frigid gust of wind, but Clint was ever observant. A tentative press of body against his and the corner of the blanket being lifted were all the invitation Bucky needed. He slumped gratefully against the taller man. They watched the sun slowly fall across the horizon together.

**+1**

It took Bucky a while of figuring, a few discreet questions sent Nat’s way, until he finally reasoned out what the problem might be. He decided on the solution a bit like he put mission plans together. The team had a mandatory movie night once a month, barring any alien invasion or other nonsense. It was as good a time as any to test his theory. He sat himself in the loveseat and glared down anyone who tried to take the spot next to him.

When Clint finally wandered in, a bit late and hardly sheepish about it, there was only one seat left. Bucky grinned in his direction as Clint shuffled into the seat, looking distinctly confused with a blush crossing his cheeks. Unlike the last few weeks, Clint sat with as much space between them as the small seat would allow, like Bucky might want to stay separate from him. The glances he threw around the room nervously confirmed what Bucky suspected. 

Bucky tapped gently on Clint’s thigh to grab his scattered attention. Once Clint was focused, Bucky carefully signed _‘come closer?’_ with a small encouraging smile. Clint’s eyes widened, darted around at the team again, like he wasn’t sure that Bucky would want him to in front of the others. Bucky just rolled his eyes and lifted an arm invitingly. It took a few moments of fidgeting and uncertainty, but Clint finally tucked himself carefully under Bucky’s arm. 

Everyone else in the room was careful to control their reactions, although Steve couldn’t hide his dopey grin. Sam did manage to stop him from flashing an obnoxious thumbs up in their direction, just barely. Nat’s lips twitched upward just barely, and Bucky felt warm at her apparent approval.

It took Clint a while to fully relax against him, and a lot of Bucky’s fingers soothingly running down his side, but eventually he seemed to realize that Bucky -wanted- him here. When a soft snore reached Bucky’s ears from the man tucked comfortably into his side, he couldn’t stop the warmth in his heart or the smile from crossing his face. Bucky kissed the side of Clint’s face gently and settled himself in to watch the rest of the movie, something a lot like happiness and contentment wrapping around them both.


End file.
